Tsumaranai Mono
by rinaissance
Summary: - discontinued -
1. Shiryoku

**Author's Notes: **Tsumaranai Mono, as far as my memory can tell, literally means, _A Worthless Thing_. Correct me if I'm wrong oki? OOC-ness alert! Not the typical Yoh Asakura you're looking for! Saw the rating? PG-13? Can't believe I'm writing one right now. Rated for a little bit of swearing…

To tell you the truth, I'm having a hard time updating my Digimon fic, Predicted Love. I guess I have to watch a few good episodes of Digimon Tamers for fear that I might lose interest on the Jenruki pairing.

**Summary:** YOHANNA. Bind and cold, Asakura Yoh, searches for cure to his blindness, as well as love in the persona of a screen named singer, IceQueen. But she was long gone. Two years later he found someone to complete him, a hired maid, Kyouyama Anna.

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King belongs to Hiroyuki Takei, and no, I'm not his daughter. Don't waste your efforts in suing me, onegai? I do not own it. Not before, not now, not tomorrow, and not ever. Oohh, and Akatsuki no Kuruma does not belong to me.

**Tsumaranai Mono  
**_chibi-asakura  
_**Shiryoku  
**Chapter One

Evening suffocates my senses, likewise, I sit on the quiet table, assuming that as every second passes by, there will be hope. But, this is a probability, not a fact, I have yet to wait for another hour to find myself in this place. In this suffocating and abandoned mansion is where I will find peace for my mind but never for my heart.

Ten o' clock in the evening. And I still cannot decipher what the eeriness of the slashing wind outside implies. Foreboding? Nah, it can't be. I have good senses, so if Mother Nature tries to tell me something, I would have sensed it right away. But this one is totally beyond what my psychological abilities can bear or perceive, as a matter of fact, I cannot feel anything.

---

Things tend to change, as much as we people seem to enjoy every second of our life, we would have to face the circumstances of being able to survive. And I do believe in it, for being one of the wealthiest guys in Japan profits me nothing. In the end, I could only blame myself.

My friends keep on telling me that life should go on, that no matter how it topples you again and again to the ground, you would have to stand up. They quoted that life is filled with roads each of us has to take and if time comes that we have reached its end, we can switch to another road and start walking again. But it never occurs to me, my life will forever lie in just one periphery. Only to _her_ my life will be completed.

I stand up, maybe taking a walk outside would replenish the sudden loss of determination and hope, maybe a miracle will arise once I recovered my flooding thoughts.

She is a singer but I never knew her name, she's only known to be _IceQueen _for that matter. I haven't seen her on TV nor in person. The media often announces that IceQueen refuses to be on television. But I ask myself for so many times, why doesn't she want to appear on TV? I know for sure that if she does, many people would like her, and I'll be her number one fan.

I pace my quite gigantic room. _Asakura_. I spit the name. I'm Asakura Yoh, youngest son of the Asakura's. It's funny really. We are wealthy, we have everything, we get everything we want. Money is a big deal in this world, well except for me. I never asked for this caprices, freedom is what I wanted. A thing that my family could not afford to give.

I laze always and doing that is against the Asakura etiquettes. My family wants me to manage the Asakura Corporations, it's a company known for manufacturing textiles and fabrics. We are Japan's number one fabric company. We are known throughout the world and in fact, almost all of the greatest brand names of clothing get their fabrics from our company.

I forgot to mention that Asakura Corporations is not only reserved for fabrics and whatsoever. We also vend or should I say manufacture electronic sales. Does any of you know Akihabara in Tokyo, a place accredited for selling discounted electronic appliances? All the shops there obtain their goods directly from us. That's how wealthy we are, but I never noticed it, I never paid attention.

I'm only eighteen years old and I do not intend to work on a company as early as this age for fear that I might mess up with important transactions. As my brother, Hao Asakura would say, _idiot_. I'm such an idiot.

"Yoh?" the sound of my name disrupted my thoughts as I went to the door to open it wide. Whoever this person was, I won't hesitate to strangle him till his life is over.

A huge grin akin to mine's was enough to tell me I was needed downstairs. Hao can only smile at my shocked, well not that surprised, expression.

"What do you want," I asked as my brother entered my room without any permission.

"You know what our parents want otouto, be downstairs, in a minute," Hao entered the balcony and leaned himself on its railings. "Thinking about her again, aren't you?"

This question caught me off guard, but I believe Hao know the answer to his question. He knows everything. My silence was enough to give him a response—a specific and an apt reply to his question. _Yes._

"I know you do. But what do you see in her Yoh? She never appears on TV, in the magazines all they have to say is that she is beautiful, in her music videos she uses animations or different artists or somewhat like that," he turned around and faced me. "Don't tell me you've fallen head over heels in love with her just because of her voice."

"It doesn't matter," I replied and turned to look at my twin. "Let's go."

"Don't change the subject Yoh," Hao stated.

"I said it doesn't matter if I see her or not," I insisted and walked passed him. My calm exterior was betraying me and that was enough to get me somewhere away from Hao.

**(Downstairs)**

I reached the study room of my father in such a quick pace. I gently knocked on the mahogany door and waited for a response. I shifted my weight on my right leg and sighed. Things weren't going smoothly.

"Come in," someone answered. I pushed the door open and stifled my temper from exploding again. Not in front of them. Not in front of my whole family. With such a wonderful attempt to keep my harsh temper all to myself, I managed to let out a forced smile.

"You called me father?" I queried, despite of knowing their intentions for setting a conversation like this.

My mother, Keiko Asakura gestured me to one of the chairs near my father's executive table. I took notice of my grandparents shuffling transaction papers on a nearby table, not to mention the creased line on my grandpa's forehead. Oh brother, this is another warfare of negotiation skills. I slapped my face when Hao entered the room with a sweeping air of confidence, which was easily sensed by my grandma.

"It's about time Hao," my grandmother, Asakura Kino, sulkily said.

"I'm sorry grandma," he grinned. I, on the other hand, was moping the thoughts away from my head. This is going to be another round of force and silly objections.

"Yoh," my father began. I was aware of Hao's grinning figure on my back and that made me more annoyed than ever. "Your plans?"

"Hehehe. What plans." Okay, I admit, I'm playing dumb, but there's no other way. I'd like to see them all flummoxed if ever my temper took the better of me. And that, would definitely save me from running the Asakura Corporations. Big deal.

"Quit playing dumb."

"I am not playing dumb, otousan," I simply answered. I averted my gaze on the ceiling and rested it there. My eyes started to get sore and my actions were getting a little tetchy.

"For how many years are you planning to reside on this house doing nothing except for fancying that singer who has no face at all?" my father hit the table. I jumped from my seat and glared at him. He pulled it, the trigger to my temper.

"I can do what I want! I am not a material here!" I shouted. I clenched my fists together as I fought myself from strangling my father. I bit my lip, calm down Yoh, calm down. "And who says _IceQueen_ has no face?! If it were really the situation, do you think she can sing!? NO! For heaven's sake, get that through your thick business head of yours dad!"

"And now you even have the guts to go against me ne?" he flared. My mom looked at him, worried. "Why won't you follow Hao's steps in that way, you can be able to help our family!"

"HAO! HAO! HAO! HAO! Is that so?! You have Hao so why would you even ask for some lazy bummer like me?!" I pointed an accused finger directly on my father's face. I winced everytime I cursed my brother's name, but I cannot do anything about it, they crossed the line of my patience.

"I'm leaving. I'm getting out of this den!" I concluded. I stomped my feet away from my room, disregarding my parents' shameful protests. I never asked for this kind of life. Who cares if the Asakura Corporations got bankrupt!? Oh, shit.

I drove my car out of the Asakura compound. I almost pulled my head out of my body back there. Hearing an insult for my idol is what I dislike the most. I turned the radio on and slumped myself back on the driver's seat.

12:03 a.m.

It wasn't a surprise that the streets of Tokyo at this ungodly hour would be deserted. It's time for what you call the reckless driving scheme. I sped through the streets as I listened to the DJ preposterously talking on the radio without any sense of humor. Damn! Can this radio station get their ass on place and provide the listeners any good songs?!

"It's time for an hour of heart-warming songs from the ever beloved singer IceQueen! Please enjoy!"

Finally, after hearing those boring statements, they've come their heads to a wise decision. I raised the volume by four as I listened to IceQueen's song.

_Kazesasou kokage ni utsubusete naiteru  
__Mi mo shiranu watashi wo watashi ga miteita  
__Yuku hito no shirabe wo kanaderu GITAARA_  
_Konu hito no nageki ni hoshi ha ochite_

Lovely. Ethereal. Her voice soothes my head at times like this. I swayed my head and laughed. When I was thirteen years old, I used to love Bob's songs and it didn't occur to me that someday I would love such songs from a girl of my age. Yep, IceQueen is eighteen years old like me, quite unbelievable but it is the truth.

I wonder what her face looks like? I'm sure that she's very beautiful. With her soothing voice, it makes me all fidgety whenever I think how she looks like in person. I sighed.

Things won't always go the way I always want them to be.

_Yukanaide, donna ni sakende mo  
__ORENJI no hanabira shizuka ni yureru dake  
__Yawarakana hitai ni nokosareta  
__Te no hira no kioku haruka_  
_Tokoshie no sayonara tsuma hiku_

Despite of the calming effect her voice has on my being, I found myself looking desperately for answers to why she can sing a song with such emotions. I often guess that maybe she has so many problems in life, like me.

I sighed again. If only my parents can understand that I'm not yet ready for that kind of responsibility. There are times when I hate myself for just being an Asakura. Wealth? I do not need it. Without my parents' help, I'm sure I can stand on the ground with my own feet. I'm studying as hard as I can, my grades aren't that bad, though there are times when I'm practically droning myself to sleep during classes.

Sometimes I wish, I can be a normal teenager, living a juvenile life, with freedom all to myself. But as I said, of all things my family cannot afford to give, it is giving me my free will.

I'm afraid to tell that for the years to come, they would find me fiancé and that is what will pain me the most. Just to keep it in your memory, my life will only be completed with her, IceQueen.

I love her. I really do. From the very moment I heard her voice on radio while suffering from school works, my mind was suddenly at ease. From that moment on, I had learned to love her because of her voice. I may sound ridiculous, but it doesn't matter. I love her, that's all I need to know.

_Yasashii te ni sugaru kodomo no kokoro wo  
__Moesakaru kuruma ha furiharai susumu  
__Yuku hito no nageki wo kanadete GITAARA_  
_Mune no ito hageshiku kakinarashite_

AAAHHHH!

I heard a sudden scream in front of me. I shoved my thoughts away as I saw a bleeding girl lying unconsciously on the ground. I widened my eyes in fear. D-Did I hit her?! But no, she's almost ten feet away from me, how can I possibly hit her with such distance?! Thank goodness she's still breathing. I saw her chest painfully and slowly rising up and down.

I came to a halt and grabbed all my courage and clicked my door open. But I saw some light blinding my eyes, an elf was speeding right in front of me. I was horrified. I have this crazy idea that the truck might hit the girl again. My reflexes were indeed great, the next thing I knew, I was in front of the truck, a screeched was made and sounds of crushing glasses were heard.

Pitch black.

--

That was two years ago, but the pain still remained here on my chest. Blasted driver!

Evening suffocates my senses, likewise, I sit on the quiet table, assuming that as every second passes by, there will be hope. But, this is a probability, not a fact, I have yet to wait for another hour to find myself in this place. In this suffocating and abandoned mansion is where I will find peace for my mind but never for my heart.

Ten o' clock in the evening. And I still cannot decipher what the eeriness of the slashing wind outside implies. Foreboding? Nah, it can't be. I have good senses, so if Mother Nature tries to tell me something, I would have sensed it right away. But this one is totally beyond what my psychological abilities can bear or perceive, as a matter of fact, I cannot feel anything.

It was always like this I sat inside my room, the same old routine. I waved my arms in the air, reaching for something hard to support myself. Shit! Damn! Everything I see is black. I can only stare into nothingness.

Stare? Tsk! What's there for me to stare at?!

You are insane Asakura Yoh! Why do you keep on believing for something that you know all along will not happen in reality!?

Yes, because I can only believe, and nothing but that.

I cannot walk, but I can speak. For two years, here I am, sitting on this wheelchair. I would like to stand up, but in a second or two, my knees will eventually give up.

I can sense but I cannot see. I'm blind. I'm blind. I'm blind.

And tomorrow, I will start another day of hoping for my eyesight to come back.

And you know what hurts the most? Starting that day, after the accident that happened to me, I never heard anything from her. IceQueen. The woman I love.

**Author's Notes: **Do you like it??? Comments? Suggestions? Good or bad? Should I delete this fic or change this prologue? Do you think this one is confusing? Please tell me in your reviews! If you are confused, then I'll do my best to reply you. And, I'm not trying to right this whole fanfic while using Yoh's P.O.V. I'll try to stick with the third person point of view. Review and thank you in advanced!

Chapter Two will be written after I've finished writing NA's chapter four. It's just 40 percentdone. Grrhhh. School works.

Your comments guys…

Yourz,  
_chibi-asakura_

**Koneko-Koneko: **Thanks for your review on NA3. Yep, I've read a few of your fanfics and I really like them! I'll review your fics once I get done with my internet connection. Maybe by next week. I promise!


	2. Tairitsu

**Author's Notes: **Finally after almost three inconsiderate months, Tsumaranai Mono has been updated! Thanks to all those people who reviewed the first chapter. I'd say that I'm happy to receive reviews, I really thought I'll get nothing. I forgot to tell you that 'Shiryoku' means eyesight.

Anna's a bit OOC just for the fic's sake. Anyway, just pretend that Yoh lives in Shinjuku (in Tokyo) which is almost similar to Shibuya and Ikebukuro. And the title for this chapter is **Tairitsu** and as far as my brain can tell, it means conflict, opposition or something like that. Need help! What's the real name of Yoh's mother? Keiko isn't it?

**Disclaimer: **Shaman king belongs to Hiroyuki Takei.

**Tsumaranai Mono  
**-shackled wisteria-  
**Tairitsu **  
_Chapter Two_

He is a man of honor, of respect, and from that admiration he receives every day, Asakura Yoh vaguely remembered where his true self lies. His life goes on like a cycle that cannot be changed. For two whole years, he tried to endure the shame of being blind, of being crippled of being nothing but a cold, lonely wolf who barks at his misfortunes each night.

Sometimes, you would find him seated down on his wheelchair as he waited for the wind to lacerate his face with its usual prickling cold sensation. And his eyes would wander warily on his surroundings, it's a bit strange though, for Yoh cannot see anything.

Over the years, Yoh has grown a bit taller, bitter since his black eyes express only the emptiness yielding in his heart. The spark his eyes carried before was gone, only to be replaced by a glare—an accusing one. He resembled his older brother's looks, except that his hair still reach a few inches above his shoulder. And the tables regarding their attitudes turned too. Hao, who was more mature, more intelligent, more refined and better than Yoh in almost everything seemed to find himself batted by the fact that Yoh has now grown better than him.

For Hao, it didn't matter, he was free, yet his brother was not.

He sat quietly on his wheelchair fiddling with the pages of a book he cannot even see. He placed his hands over the sprawled book and began tracing dotted figures with his slender fingers. It was a tiring work to use the Braille system, but for Yoh, nothing was impossible, nothing has to be impossible. From the very moment he became blind, he was officially considered as the heir to the Asakura Corporations, while his older brother will always be second best.

He paused for a moment and rested his head on his black executive chair.

So many things changed, for Asakura Yoh and for-

_Her._

_IceQueen._

Yoh heaved a sigh, setting on a grim look or rather a sour expression. He had been taught by the doctors and ophthalmologists that it is best to leave all those memories behind, and here he was being defiant.

But he just cannot stop his thoughts from flowing, after all first love never dies right? However, in Yoh's situation, first love does die since IceQueen was long gone—gone the night he was crippled and blind.

'_Blasted car accident!' _He thought fiercely, bitterly, until something disrupted his thoughts.

BEEP-

Yoh moved his hands around his table searching for the beeping sound emitting from a machine. After a few attempts, he got hold of the said telephone-like machine, and heard his secretary's voice calm and polite as usual.

"Good afternoon Mr. Asakura," she began, sweetly, as if words were enough to capture the brunette's heart, "Your mother is here, shall I let her enter?"

Yoh grumpily rubbed his forehead, he answered nonetheless in a forced, halcyon voice, "You may."

A moment later, the door opened with a creak, Yoh relaxed sensing all the stress he carried that day melt away from his being.

"Are you busy son?" Keiko asked, wonderingly, almost hopefully.

Yoh, confused, inquired his mother with his eyes directly set onto nothingness, stable and were not blinking, "What brings you here Okaasan?"

"I was wondering, when will be your next check-up with your doctors?" asked his mother, careful enough not make it sound hopeful for Yoh did not want any hopeful comments regarding his eyesight.

Yoh frowned after speculating what his mother meant deeply, "Will anything change if I did visit them?"

"Yoh," Keiko pleased, exhaustion almost made her voice breathless.

"Will they be able to cure me in just days?" he asked, much more forceful than the other.

"How can you give up hope?" Keiko said, feeling tears forming on her eyelids. She stared at her son's expression, sadly, as she noticed that Yoh's hands started busily scrambling on written reports (he cannot read or see) spread out on his table.

Yoh halted, then raised his head searching his mother's presence with his remaining four senses, "How can you not give up hope mother when I myself have given it up before? That is the question."

"I just want to lighten you up, son. You've been stressing yourself for two years! I'm glad that you've finally taken over the corporation with only a little help from your older brother, but you're not capable of doing such things and responsibilities anymore!" Keiko cried.

"Just because I'm blind and crippled doesn't mean I can't do things on my own anymore. I trust Hao, really, and having him read documentaries for me is enough help, I can do the rest on my own," Yoh answered, as his fingers began tracking dots again.

"But-"

He interrupted his mother with a sneer, so he added, self-mockingly, "And that's what you want right? You want Hao to be free of all the responsibilities and have me take them all over. He's free and moves around like a normal person, and now I'm caged in this room, and may I add, I'm blind and crippled too. Can you ask for more?"

"Plea-" Keiko attempted to speak.

Yet, Yoh's emotions weren't through. "Maybe you want me to be deaf, as an additional perhaps?"

"No, no, no son, that is not what I meant," Keiko shook her head miserably.

"You can go now mother, I still have so many things to do, we'll talk about it later at home," Yoh said, his voice dropping with sarcasm.

"But-"

"Please mom, let me be," he finished, he concluded, as his mother started to walk away from him submissively, Yoh felt his insides burn.

He was starting to be ungrateful, impudent in thoughts and in actions, he was merely a dark shadow of the old, calm, happy-go-lucky Yoh Asakura that has lived in the world for eighteen years. But there were things that Yoh had been thankful of.

_If it weren't for the accident, he wouldn't have been acknowledge by his parents. _

_If he weren't blind, he wouldn't have been cared for._

_Shouldn't he be happy with those?_

For many, vague reasons, he was pleased by the outcome of the accident, but somewhere in the darkest, deepest part of his heart, there was a small, fading voice that tells him he has something to regret.

_IceQueen was gone—long gone. For she was gone the moment Yoh lost his sight._

Facing the window of a shop nearby, a girl, about twenty years of her age, looked deeply in thought as she inquisitively peeked at the adorned mannequins displayed inside the window glass. She pouted a bit after her eyes landed on the price tags placed just right below them. She sighed, wondering how people can afford such clothes when they can buy the cheaper ones sold in the markets for themselves.

She made a face when an old drunken man accidentally bumped into her, making her stagger a bit. Moments later, she angrily flailed her arms around when people continuously bashed into her, allowing her body to do a few dance steps.

She smiled wryly at the scene rendered upon her ebony eyes, "So now I am a lamppost huh? A good occupation Anna, you may inquire inside the municipal hall to know if you fit in."

Warily aware of her surroundings, Anna dashed her way to the park where she was supposed to have a rendezvous with her friend, who possibly ditched her since she didn't arrive on time.

4:30 PM.

She was told that 4:00 in the afternoon, the 27th day of January, at the central park of Shinjuku near the fountain would be the exact date, time and location of her meeting with her friend, Kazuki.

Anna Kyouyama was never known to be late for even just a grounding record of a second. And now, truthfully speaking she was late for almost half an hour! She twiddled with her fingers, trying to think positively that her friend didn't ditch her for good. Anna scampered off her seat and bit her lower lip. One could tell, from the smug look on her face that her patience was indeed wearing thin and most probably was flying away.

She closed her eyes for a while, as her foot tapped the ground, making a cadence resembling to that of an annoyed, hyperventilating shouting woman. She poked one eye opened and peered at her digital watch. She huffed for a moment, then crossed her arms in front together.

Out of complete exasperation, Anna bended her knees and sat on one of the benches surrounding the fountain only to miss the bench one foot away causing her to land painfully on her butt. She mumbled a groan of pain and was about to yell at everybody who was looking at her awed, had it not been for a jet-black haired boy who offered her a hand.

"You okay Anna?" the latter inquired.

Anna smiled, but a smile coming from Kyouyama Anna is one of the rarest you'd ever see in your entire life and seeing one from her means you're about to dig your own grave. She reached the hand then pulled it hard making the boy land on his butt too.

"Whaddya do that for!" Kazuki rolled his chestnut eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about! I was waiting here for about ten minutes and you just came out of nowhere almost stifling your laugh!" Anna snapped back, as she stood, irritatingly brushing dust off her knee-length green skirt.

A smile formed on Kazuki's face, his shoulders shaking as he laughed, "Ooohhh… Really, I was waiting here for forty minutes if that's what you're angry about."

"Huh?"

"Yes, dear Anna, I was here at four o' clock _sharp_," he grinned. "Shouldn't I be the one wailing around here?"

"Oh…" Anna nodded, then asked, keeping her temper on check. "What do you want from me anyways?"

"Oh, sure," agreed Kazuki, while he scrambled inside the pocket of his khaki pants and showed a folded paper. He waved it in front of Anna's face then showed his perfect white teeth, seeming so proud of himself.

"Tell me this, you great prune, you want to see me so you can show that slimy piece of paper!" Anna argued crossly.

Kazuki guffawed, "Well yeah, something like that."

"WHA-"

"Something that I know would give you some fortune…" Kazuki nodded, with a determined look on his face.

Out of nowhere, Anna grabbed the piece of paper and immediately rummaged through each and every word adamantly, taking the paper's content seriously.

"Yeah, what you've read is right. The Asakura's are in need of a maid, with good personality, trustworthy, has enough patience, doesn't matter where or what she finished in university or whatsoever, never mind that since you finished senior high school eighteen years old and above," Kazuki paused. "So, whaddya think?"

Kazuki's question was soon answered by a blonde girl named Anna, asphyxiating him by clutching into his neck for dear life. Anna gave a quick peck on Kazuki's cheek and started giggling.

"PERFECT!" Anna squealed. "So when am I supposed to get this job?"

Kazuki choked and if he were drinking a glass of water, he must have spilled it by now, "Don't tell me you're damn too interested?"

"Right you are Kazuki!"

"Reasons?" he asked.

"REASONS! Are you crazy? The Asakura's are so rich that the maids there are paid depending on their needs!" Anna explained, her eyes twinkled under the sunlight.

Anna thrust her arms in the air, as if the heavens will shower her heaps of money.

"Aren't you in poor condition to even think they'll let you enter the Asakura mansion as a maid?" Kazuki asked, lifting his eyebrows showed how riveted he was when he heard Anna's sheer insistence of applying as a maid.

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, I'm quite surprised by the effect that job has created on you," Kazuki waved his hands defensively. "Quite persisting you really are."

Anna raised her forefinger, waved it a bit then she started poking Kazuki on his forehead. "Let me tell you this Asai-san that persistence is stubbornness with a _purpose_."

"Judging from the emphasis you made on the word 'purpose', mind to tell me what on earth is your purpose Kyouyama-san," Kazuki widened his eyes in disbelief that Anna was really, seriously interested in the said job.

"The only purpose I have in my life is to be rich, nothing more!" Anna shook her head, feeling annoyed.

"How can you be rich if that's the job you want?" he, once again asked.

"Silly, of course that job is just temporary, who knows, I may be one of the Asakura's PA in the future," Anna sighed dreamily, with her hands clasped together.

"PA?"

Anna slapped her forehead. "It's personal assistant you idiot! What do you think it was? Public address!"

"Well…"

Before Kazuki Asai can even answer, a pair of slender arms got a grab of his collar and started dragging him out of the park. His face turned plum in color due to lack of air.

"I didn't know you have this suffocating ability in you Anna," Kazuki managed to let out.

"You'll receive more of those Kazuki if you wouldn't bring me to the Asakura household so I can start my job right there and right now."

The two teens attracted the attention of many passersby. Some of them were cursing how teenagers seem to be aggressive these days. Some were staring with eyes almost as small as dots. And some were typically enjoying the sight of what they believed was young love.

Actually, they aren't.

Kazuki Asai, twenty years old, a normal teenager who lives downtown and is undeniably in need of money to continue his studies. He works as a working student at a fast-food chain which is fairly seven blocks away from his senior high school. His family wasn't able to afford his studies so he was obliged to stop his schooling instead he decided to earn money for his tuition fee. He was a bit late for studying in senior high because of his age. (A/N: As far as my memory is still in check, senior high finishes at the age of eighteen. Please correct me if I'm wrong.)

He has been friends with Anna since he saved her from those thieves who stole something from her, which was two years ago. For Kazuki, Anna is his younger sister, whom he helps and looks after, and for Anna, well he is her older brother.

_But just because he's Anna's friend doesn't mean he doesn't know anything about her. _

_-_

An old lady dressed in a blue skirt and blouse with an apron tied around her plump body, paced the kitchen quite nervously. Her fellow maids, about ten, stared at her quizzically.

"Are you sure that you've posted the flyers everywhere in the city?" the old lady who happens to be the chief of the maids (A/N: forgive my bad vocabulary) turned her heads towards the other maids.

"Yes, ma'am, we did, definitely we did," one of them answered truthfully.

"Aiko-san," a sweet melodious voice echoed from the entrance to the kitchen.

"Ohh, madam Keiko," Aiko bowed together with the other people present in the said kitchen.

"Has someone arrived to apply as our maid?" Keiko asked.

"Well, as you kno-"

A loud, chirping voice interrupted Keiko and Aiko's conversation. It happens to be another maid who carries a smile on her face. A real smile that is. The woman suddenly stopped when she saw who Aiko was talking to then bowed for a few seconds.

"Aiko-san! You wouldn't believe it! There's a young lady outside there asking if she can be one of the maids of the Asakura's! She said that she's willing to start now and she also said that she'd be ready for any interview or whatsoever!" the hyperactive maid said all at once.

"Finally!" Aiko clasped her hands in delight. "What do you think about it Mrs. Asakura?"

Keiko smiled a bit, relieved that it wasn't some kind of bad news, "I think we'll have the interview first?"

Kyouyama Anna still has her eyes widened due to the shock she felt when she saw how elegant the gates of the Asakura mansion were painted. Her small lips were formed into a small 'a'. Her fingers rushed back and forth on the railings and seemed to fancy them more than she ever fancied those decent clothes displayed inside the malls.

"Anna, if I weren't with you, the guards over there," Kazuki pointed at the station behind the gates. "would have considered you a fool and might have thrown you into jail."

"Haha, very funny Kazuki," Anna said sarcastically. Just then, footsteps were heard from inside. Alarmed by what she saw, Anna wriggled her fingers in the air and started rubbing it together to ease her nervousness. And frankly speaking, she almost spat saliva on her palms if Kazuki didn't give her a disgusted look.

"Are you fooling yourself or you were born a fool?" he asked, feeling embarrassed of his friend.

"Neither," Anna answered flatly.

Both of them turned their heads towards the gate when it made a screeching sound. "You must be the new applicant I presume?" A lady in her mid thirty's asked with a smile on her face. "The mistress wishes to speak to you. Please come in."

**-Inside the Living Room-**

Anna can't help but smile at the decision she made. A few minutes later, she'll be meeting the mistress of the house and she'll also start her job and would later earn a huge amount of money. She sat calmly on the luxuriant sofa as her eyes scanned her surroundings that were graced with paintings, vases and statues that must have cost a million yen each.

Kazuki, however how sat beside her seems to be worried at what kind of trouble his friend had entered. He knew that Anna really wanted to get rich for a reason he knew not. But in this kind of way? As of now, Kazuki Asai has never felt this guilty in his entire life.

"You're the applicant?" a voice startled Anna from her fleeting thoughts.

Anna immediately responded with a light bow and with her right arm stretched. "Kyouyama Anna ma'am, please to meet you."

The smile gracing Keiko's features widened as she reached Anna's hand as a sign of their greeting. "Nice to be acquainted to you, Anna-san. Keiko Asakura, that's my name."

'_Oh my god! I can't believe that the wife of one of the most opulent families in Japan is shaking hands with me_._'_

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Mrs. Asakura," Anna grinned but then slowly moved her attention to Kazuki who kept on shooting her his glares.

"No need for formalities, Anna-san," Keiko gestured to the sofa. "You may sit now."

"Thank you madam."

Keiko, on the other hand took the seat across from Anna. "Shall we begin the interview?"

"Oh yes please. I'm in need of a job, so…badly," Anna earnestly said, but Kazuki nudged her left. She hissed through her smile. "What do you want!"

"Is there a problem Anna?"

On cue, Anna waved her hands in front of her and calmed herself down. "Can we proceed to the interview now, ma'am?"

"Of course," Keiko nodded. "Well, first of all, how old are you?"

Abruptly, Anna answered, "Twenty madam."

"Uh, hmm," the Asakura woman agreed. "What school did you go into?"

"I came from Shinjuku High and I finished my senior high there. To be candid, I have no intentions of going to a university since I can't afford to enroll to one," Anna replied. There were no flaws on the way she answer each and every question Keiko has given her. She continued answering them as if it were as easy as one plus one. When Anna thought she has no more questions left, the one she dreaded came next.

"Who or where are your parents?"

She widened her eyes as her muscles stiffened due to some unexplainable reason that made her heart stop beating and her mind swirling. Kazuki too, was taken aback by the undetected question which came out from the mistress' lips.

Trying her best to answer that, Anna forcefully recalled the memories she had in mind. Flashes of events played inside her head like a movie while she can clearly see her face smiling, laughing. She squeezed all the memories stored in her brain, yet she wasn't able to see even a single scene of herself with a two grown-ups: a man and a woman, more specifically with her parents.

Out of nowhere, directly, she replied when she felt like her tears turned like her soul, breaking, shattering. "I do not know. Maybe I do not have."

Keiko looked at the young blonde lady seated in front of her. She admired how she seems so honest in each and every word she says. Keiko frowned, _'This girl has got to be living in a world she doesn't know. To make it simple, she doesn't know herself.'_

"Ma'am Keiko, I'm sorry if I disappoint you," Anna dropped her head in shame. "I know you would want to know something about my parents, but I just can't remember something or anything about them. I'm sorry."

Keiko softened her eyes, "Don't be child, I like the way you answer my questions, very truthful. I think I have found the perfect maid for my son."

"For your son?" Anna barked, bewildered. Keiko nodded and almost laughed at the shocked expression on the girl's face. Anna was about to inquire more when suddenly the doors opened wide and revealed a brunette boy who Anna believes was of haughty demeanor.

"Hello Yoh," Keiko greeted. "You're early today huh?"

Yoh stayed rooted on his spot as he felt something inside himself flickered. He snap his fingers to signal the maid to roll his wheelchair forward while Yoh was thrashing his arms in the air. His pulse rate went faster as his breathing became uneven.

"Geez, is this your son Mrs. Asakura?" Anna stared at Yoh with starry eyes.

"Well, yes he is," said Keiko. She approached Yoh and led him near the sofa.

"He's nowhere like you ma'am! Not even the color of his hair!" Anna cried as her black eyes scrutinized the brunette's features. Anna grimaced and halted for a moment, the guy did not react to her childish behavior. Usually, whenever Anna squeals and giggles in front of attractive guys, Kazuki would get annoyed by her girlish reaction. But this guy was different—very different.

She shifted her attention to the older Asakura, "Ma'am Keiko, is he in a coma or something? He doesn't seem to notice me."

Keiko was startled from Anna's question, "Well…you see Anna-san, Yoh is-"

"I'm blind are you happy?" a gruff and cold voice rang through her ears like cymbals playing a continuous requiem. Anna shuddered a bit and almost jumped from her spot when fear took the better of her.

"Well, I'm not trying to imply that," Anna gulped. "Sorry."

Yoh hardened his face before answering with his voice reflecting the bitterness of his personality, "You don't have to apologize, for your explanation would only mean that you're giving me sympathy which I prefer you should not do."

"Geez, I'm only trying to be kind."

"I don't need your kindness, miss?" inquired Yoh as he felt so happy inside.

"Kyouyama. Kyouyama Anna is the name."

As Anna gazed at Yoh's cool expression, she can now admit that being a hired maid inside the Asakura was not a problem. Even the grouchy Asakura Yoh didn't seem to matter her.

**-Somewhere in the Mansion-**

Hao looked at his reflection on the window pane while the wind gently brushed his long dark brown hair.

Spending the night with his thoughts all to himself, Hao muttered, _"Thank you for saving him."_

**Author's Notes: **TADA! Yay! Chapter two is finally finished! I'm sorry if the last part of this chapter was made in such a rush. Well, at least I managed to update. Comments? Suggestions? Very good, good, bad, very bad? What do you think? Please click that small button over there, I promise it wouldn't be so bothersome to spend a minute or so in writing a review. THANK YOU IN ADVANCED!

shackled wisteria


End file.
